Manhattan Harris
Manhattan Harris is a Touched survivor in Eden that lives in the Zurich area. Appearance Manhattan is a short, attractive young woman. She has red hair that extends down to her lower back, usually tied up and sometimes rather limp-looking but well taken care of. Her eyes are a gentle brown color that usually shine with mischief more often than not. Upon first look, she has rather noticeable traits that are hard to ignore. Her chest is relatively large for someone as small as she is and she has an extremely curvy, well-fed figure that hints at being near-royalty. Manhattan commonly wears a rough leather black and flame-designed red top with noticeable thread showing in its making. Not being able to find pants that will fit her, she wears black leather short-shorts that are a bit more well-made than her top, with a tiny ivory skull barette in her hair and two small needles for hairpins. Soft pink thigh-high wool socks and a pair of white and flame-designed red calf-high boots complete the outfit. Around her neck is a wool scarf that she wears to hide a large scar on her neck, a wound that should have killed her but didn't. It's a dark pink, jagged line that stretches over the right side of her neck and extends to her collar bone. Personality Despite looking so young, Manhattan can be rather mature. She's all the time trying to find logic in things even if she doesn't quite manage it, sometimes creating her own logic in an attempt to understand another's point of view. With this, she becomes rather quiet in new situations around other people that she just doesn't know and she finds that through observing rather than speaking helps her to communicate more easily with the person. She is also quite knowledgeable. Manhattan knows she was named after the Manhattan Project after her father saw it mentioned in a library book in Lower Milan, after that, her love of knowledge was slightly only overshadowed by her love of fire. She knows the basics of chemistry and can make a few things that involve gun powder and the likes, the only things that she can really make with any real certainty. Even then, Manhattan is very reluctant to share the information that she's learned about the explosives, not wanting the information to get into the wrong hands. Manhattan is not impulsive, but rather takes things slow and steady. She prefers to think things through before charging head-first into a battle whether it's verbal or physical. It is because of this that she is constantly berated for her almost non-violent looking stance on things. A lot of the time, it looks like she's completely against fighting but that's not the case. Manhattan will fight if she sees a reason for it that will be beneficial to the greater good of more than just the convenience of a few people. She would rather see a couple unhappy than see a majority go without. She can be a very protective person, especially towards the children of the slums. Had she met someone like Targaryen while in Zurich, she would have adopted him immediately. She always tells the children that she has their back, saying that their back is their biggest blind spots. She believes that violence, especially senseless, is terrible and is against the physical and emotional harm of children, becoming very angry if she were to see it in real life. At times, she can become depressed. Her favorite thing to do while in this state is find a place with a working in-door shower and has been known to just sit in the water and cry. She would never show this in front of people, not being comfortable with showing people she doesn't know her vulnerable side at all. Manhattan, at times, cannot keep herself from just locking up in a single room until she overcomes her depressive episode. She is, by no means, suicidal and would never do that to herself. History The Manhattan Project Manhattan's father, Boston Harris, was a good trader, he wasn't the best but he wasn't the worst either. He was a smooth talker and was very good at seeking out specialist trades though. If he found someone that he thought needed something that he had, he would hound them for days over it or until they finally relented to him. It was a bit annoying to people who weren't familiar with Boston but those that did know him were rather friendly about it and often joked. Boston wasn't the most successful in the trade business but did his best. It wasn't until he started business in Lyons that Boston was doing far better when it came to his business. Boston was seeing a man about a large supply trade, water for fabrics, and was offered a slave in the middle of the proceedings. To say that Boston was curious would have been an understatement. When they brought the girl out, he was sold. The woman was far smaller than a lot of the citizens that were there, making Boston pretty certain she'd come from the Icelands. He thought that taking her back to where she came from would make her more inclined to talk to him but the only thing he got out of her was that her name was Athena. Still, he tried and traveled. On the way, things between them ended up being a bit heated but not in a romantic way. Athena had attempted to kill Boston in his sleep, only for the man to have to tie her down. Traders in the small band he was in thought it amusing to see that he couldn't even keep the woman under control but Boston wasn't even thinking about that. In a way, he figured that taking the woman on as a slave would have been a good way to gain a friend but his naive thoughts didn't take in reality as a factor. Athena took on a vow of silence as she was in the man's hold until they managed to get to Lower Milan. She ended up outright refusing to go below the ice but Boston just rolled his eyes and made her accompany him down there. After he had finished his trading business for the evening, Boston went to the library and began looking at some of the books there. He came across one about the Manhattan Project and immediately tried talking the libarian into letting him have the book. He got Esiliath to trade him that one for a text on health and left Lower Milan with it. He took the female slave with him to Zurich next and began building a small home that would be his 'base' of operations. The home was in the middle of a Red Light district in Zurich, very close to one of the whorehouses that Boston would sometimes frequent. It was because of his going to the whorehouse that caused Athena to become very jealous of the women in there and even began acting out toward Boston. As one of her punishments, he ended up raping her. Boston normally wouldn't have done this without the influence of something in his system and that just so happened to be an old-world drug modified with bits of the root of the Mishikal Tree. Under the effects of that drug, Boston was thoroughly unable to keep himself from doing it. The next morning, the man had a severe nosebleed before he woke up, a common symptom of the drug that Athena was horribly used to seeing. She understood that the man was not himself when he had done this and worked to try and wake him up but for several days, Boston didn't wake. The slave was terribly concerned about what was going on with him and ended up buying Smelling Salts to try and wake him up, going on a common ruse that her owner had sent her. Boston woke up not long afterward and was completely confused as to what was going on. Athena had to explain what had happened and he just put his head in his hands and was silent for several days, barely making contact with her. It was unheard of for Boston to not be at the whorehouse but he found that his liking for the place was simply waning too much for it to be wanted anymore. He felt that the place was partially to blame for his actions along with the drug usage and he didn't want to even begin entertaining thoughts of what would have happened if he hadn't passed out in time. He didn't engage in normal conversation with Athena until she interrupted his studies one evening and confessed to him that she was pregnant. Being a well-meaning man, Boston renounced her slave-status and married her the next day. It wasn't out of love but it was more out of duty than anything else and he continually told Athena that there may be a time he could love her but this was not that time. Over the nine months that she was pregnant, Athena and Boston grew to develop real emotion for one another, a deeper connection than either of them had been shooting for but it was definitely meaningful to them. Athena was very happy with Boston and was very good at helping him. They had turned things around enough so that there was no longer a sense of animosity between the two of them where they had wanted to rip one another to shreds. While Boston was out with traders, Athena was put under the care of a local midwife who ended up delivering Manhattan in the early morning, very close to sunrise. Boston had picked the name before hand with Athena, both of them agreeing that their child should carry their father's name regardless of gender or anything else like that. As a child, Manhattan was very curious and would get herself into almost anything she could find. The girl was very friendly and had gathered herself quite a large group of people around her at all times. Her mother strictly forbade her to go anywhere near the whorehouse that they lived by, being unable to trade for another one since no one with a family wanted to live there themselves. It was a common predicament that Boston saw with several families around the place but he didn't ever have a chance to say anything about it. Instead he was stuck trying to trade other things for goods to keep his family fed. Athena saw this and did her best to start trading with him. The two were far better at it alone than in a pair and they worked seperately. While her parents were working on their own, Manhattan was all the time trying to occupy herself. It was difficult for her to really get the hang of actually having to be alone but since she was there was really not a lot she could do about it. Her mother had asked her father for a slave to be bought that would be able to look after Manhattan but Boston immediately shot that idea down and told his wife that he would feel far safer with her watching their child than anyone else. Athena didn't particularly care about hearing that but she did agree with him. She only wanted what was best for their child and what was best was her staying home to take care of her and so the woman gave up her trading job and went to take care of her daughter. In the meantime, Boston was finalizing a trade that would help with getting more supplies for the Zurich Zoo and Library. There were several small grade school-style texts that had been preserved in Lyons that were perfect for the library as well as the one in Lower Milan. It wasn't common to come across something that was preserved so nicely but they were really very priceless, only the person that was conducting the trade didn't know that. Boston took complete advantage of this and moved on to actually trade the items with the intent of getting personal things for his wife and daughter, his wife being pregnant again and they were hoping for a little boy. While they were getting themselves some new furniture for the house and even getting more items to be used for preservation of foods, Boston went ahead and took his wife's suggestion of buying another slave and got an older female for his pregnant wife and daughter, certain she would feel more comfortable with another woman. There was a gift included in that deal in the form of a male slave. This was something that made Boston rather uncomfortable but he allowed it since the pair was cheap enough that he was able to get all of the items that he was attempting to trade for. It was a deal he didn't want to pass up even if he felt in his gut that he probably should have done so. Taking the two of the slaves home was difficult as he saw the flinch on his wife's face even as their twelve year old daughter was already looking the people over. Manhattan hadn't really cared much for slaves, she was already feeling that she could pick up and watch herself. The girl had a bit of an independent streak that was at least two miles wide. It showed in her eyes and Manhattan was already starting to get herself in a bit of trouble with the slaves, or babysitters as she liked to call them. The girl was very good at getting herself into tight situations and the female slave didn't exactly appreciate that. The woman tried disciplining Manhattan several times before and the attempts were starting to become a little violent, striking Manhattan once or twice while the male slave would try and touch her. This was always when her mother wasn't around and her excuse was that her father wouldn't have brought them in the house if he didn't trust them to some extent. Of course, the young woman called bullshit on this but not aloud, she didn't want her mom to become too upset with her. Instead of waiting for her father to come home on evening, Manhattan allowed her mother to leave with the female slave to the market. This was when the male slave felt that he was within his element with her, forcing the now fourteen year old down and forcibly taking her. It was this same day that her parents and the female slave were murdered in the market by the Forsaken Army. Oddly enough, her last thoughts of her parents were that they hoped the male slave would keep their daughter safe even as Boston died protecting his pregnant wife. The Cold War Her parents' funeral was set for a week after their death and her own rape at the hands of the slave who was now remaining. The man was sold by Manhattan after she had found out he was now her property. Not wanting to keep him, she had traded him for a few practical goods like food, preservation items, and even a couple of items that she could make her own breads and such with. It was almost a freedom for her to be able to get to be on her own but there was no mistake to be made, she sorely missed her mother and father. There were people living nearby who heard of her loss and were saddened by it. Manhattan wasn't able to do much at all but she did enlist herself in the Touched Forces against the Army of Forsaken in Zurich. She didn't have a huge deathwish and she certainly wasn't looking for vengeance but Manhattan wanted to help out in the Forces as much as she could manage. Manhattan was put into a rigorous testing and training program that made her rather fit and slim. The woman was very adept at what she could do and was able to work toward a skill of running and making swift turns. This was what her instructer called drifting, a term he had found in an old-world catalogue in Lyons, and was very happy that she was looking for ways to work around her lack of upper strength. It wasn't until Manhattan exhibited signs of pregnancy that her commander made her take a maternity leave so that she could have her baby. This devasted Manhattan. She hadn't been expecting this and was rather upset with the fact that she hadn't even noticed it until it was completely too late for her to take care of it. The woman was returned to her home and had to take a small leave so that she could tailor things together so that she could trade them. Seven months passed and Manhattan had her baby but she couldn't look at the little boy she'd birthed, she was only able to see the face of the male slave in her child's and could do nothing more but give him up for adoption. She was able to see that the family that got him were happy to have him. This gave her a bit more security in her decision and Manhattan was able to go back to being in the Forces again. Once she was working with the Touched Forces once more, she was put into the same squad she had been in previously and was able to find herself in a Zurich based foot patrol unit. While she was out on patrol one evening in the night, Manhattan was greeted with the sight of a battered and bloody Aatto. She took the man and brought him to her home where she worked on getting him cleaned up. It wasn't until he woke up that she realized what it was that had happened to him, being unable to completely fix his skin. She had been perplexed and, for a moment, horrified at what she was seeing. Powers and Abilities '''Fighting Style: '''Describe your OCs fighting style. You can also put any special skills here, however they all need to be explained in the History. Name of Ability Describe your abilities via your level of taint. (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia Her face claim is Yoko Littner. Gallery yoko_littner_by_leiant-d4oilz0.jpg 211592-by_kiui.jpg Gurren-Laggan.Yoko-Littner.640x960.jpg 936full-yoko-littner.jpg 936full-yoko-littner (1).jpg 1980-tengen_toppa_gurren_lagann-vector-yoko_littner.png yoko_littner___gurren_lagann_tengen_toppa_9_by_lilithnagisaiv-d4m123b.jpg Yoko_Littner_by_GueBehind.jpg Character Development